


Light Up The Darkness

by Aiwyn



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, it got a little less platonic in the second part, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiwyn/pseuds/Aiwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sanghyuk was 6, he climbed into his parents bed with tears in his eyes, squeezing his milk chocolate brown teddy bear, Paddins, in his arms, and told them that there was someone in his closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random fluffy drabble bc why not?

When Sanghyuk was 6, he climbed into his parents bed with tears in his eyes, squeezing his milk chocolate brown teddy bear, Paddins, in his arms, and told them that there was someone in his closet. His father got up and took him into his arms, and Sanghyuk still had his teddy bear safely tucked in between him and his father. He was set back down onto his bed while his father walked over to the closet and stopped to put the lights on before opening the door. Sanghyuk held his breath as his father peeked in, checking behind piles of clothes and some unopened boxes of his toys. He was squeezing Paddins so hard he would have to apologize to him in the morning but he couldn’t help the fear creeping up his feet, wrapping its thorny arms around him into a mock of an embrace.

In the end, there was nothing in the closet. Sanghyuk wasn’t convinced but obediently, he went back to sleep, hiding under his blanket. If he thought hard enough, it would turn into a shield against all monsters, right?

(Secretly, in the morning, Sanghyuk went to search through his closet. All he found was an old, beat up teddy bear. Its original color was hard to tell as it was covered in dust but despite the one missing eye and a crooked ear, Sanghyuk thought it was adorable. Attached to the big, red bow on its neck was a name tag that read _Broken Bear_.)

 

After that incident, Sanghyuk didn’t bother his parents with _imaginary monsters_ but kept it to himself – kept the sounds of footsteps and echoes of laughter and cool touches to himself and curled up under his blanket, protected by his two knights in shining armor – the teddy bears snuggled next to him every night. His mother had wanted to get rid of the old ragged teddy bear but Sanghyuk hadn’t let her. Broken Bear was friends with Paddins, there was _no way_ he would get rid of him.

 

For his birthday, Paddins and Broken Bear got a new friend – Jujudee who’s slightly bigger than the two other bears and colored dark blue with a silver and purple striped shirt. He had a silver heart on the bottom of his paw that Sanghyuk thought was probably the cutest feature.

Jujudee was added to his collection of knights but it did not do much when, in the middle of the night, Sanghyuk heard a knock from his closet. His heart shot up to his throat and he pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging Paddins to his chest. Very slowly, the closet door opened.

“Can I come in?” a small voice asked, the whisper echoing in the darkness of the room. “I won’t hurt you. I just… Lost my teddy bear. Have you seen him? His name is Broken Bear and he’s missing an eye.”

“No he’s not”, Sanghyuk piped in, picking the bear up. His mother had taken a pale blue button and sown it to the place of the missing eye so now he looked a little weird but charming. “He has one blue eye and one brown eye.”

His words were met by silence.

“Like this?” the voice asked and in the darkness, two lights lit up. It was two eyes, one amber with a soft glow and one blue with a sharper glow. They were eyes, Sanghyuk realized, peeking in to his room from his closet. They didn’t look hostile or monster-like. Actually, they looked more cute than anything.

“Like that. It looks nice”, Sanghyuk said, a faint smile quivering on his lips as he heard a soft laugh.

“Is he still wearing the bow?” the voice asked carefully, now more curious than cautious. Sanghyuk nodded and then started wondering if the monster in his closet could see in the dark.

“Can you see me?” he asked, holding his breath for some reason.

“Yes. Can you see me?”

Sanghyuk shook his head and pushed his blankets aside to crawl to the other end of his bed, leaning curiously towards the closet. He wasn’t sure why the monster hadn’t come in or why he hadn’t let him in but he knew he wasn’t scared anymore. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been here before but on all the other times, he had been nearly paralyzed from fear. This time it was different.

“Hm. How about now?” the monster asked, pushing the closet door open entirely. Sanghyuk was left breathless at the sight. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but whatever it had been, the view in front of him didn’t match any of his imaginations.

It was a boy, roughly the same age as him, though maybe a bit taller. His ears were slightly pointy and he had curly, midnight black hair. His different colored eyes were framed by thick-rimmed glasses and his plump lips curled into a smile as he twirled for Sanghyuk. He was dressed in an oversized grey sweater and black pants and there was a big red bow on his neck. Sanghyuk couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. He flopped down onto his back and muffled his laughter with his hands, half-heartedly wondering if he could offend the monster. Or the boy. He didn’t look like a monster at all. He did have a soft glow to him, like he was creating light but Sanghyuk was only grateful. He would never admit to being afraid of the dark but pitch black spaces made him nervous.

“What’s your name?” Sanghyuk asked once he collected himself, pulling Jujudee into his lap so that no one would feel left out. Maybe he should invite the boy further in, too. It couldn’t hurt.

“Jaehwan. What’s yours?” he asked, tilting his head to the side like a curious puppy. Sanghyuk copied the movement which earned him squinty eyes from Jaehwan.

“Sanghyuk. But all my friends call me Hyuk.”

Jaehwan seemed to take it as an invitation and very carefully stepped further into the room, like he wasn’t entirely sure if he was allowed to actually come in. As he got to the foot of Sanghyuk’s bed, he paused and looked at Sanghyuk with his bottom lip between his teeth, brow furrowed.

“You can sit. I’m sorry I took your bear”, Sanghyuk said, handing Broken Bear to the boy. The soft glow surrounding Jaehwan got stronger as he got his bear back and Sanghyuk couldn’t help but smile. Noticing this, Jaehwan closed his eyes in concentration and managed to create a small bubble of light. It was like a soap bubble except it seemed to be pure, soft light dancing around Sanghyuk’s head.

“It likes you”, Jaehwan mused and Sanghyuk giggled, watching the small light with awe.

“It’s pretty. You’re pretty, too”, he said and Jaehwan’s glow flickered, turning into a shade of pink that matched the rosy blush on Sanghyuk’s cheeks.

“Do you want to stay the night?”

Jaehwan’s little light bubble flickered happily and landed on Paddins’s paw.

“Yes.”

 

After that, Sanghyuk realized he didn’t really need his guards anymore but his bed felt empty without Jujudee and Paddins next to him, especially since he’d given Broken Bear back to Jaehwan. Jaehwan still came to see him every now and them, always giving Sanghyuk new bubbles of light. Sanghyuk had kept them all, hidden them in a box he kept in his drawer behind all his shirts. Sometimes, he would find it and open the lid, watching mesmerized as a dozen small lights flickered around him, settling to a color that matched his mood.

If Jaehwan was coming, the lights would change colors until they settled for a warm, amber glow to match Jaehwan’s left eye. Sanghyuk knew he could change his appearance how he wanted but he seemed to like these eyes, this appearance. Maybe it was because Sanghyuk liked it but they had never talked about things like that. Only the stars and other lights in the night sky and the song of the small river Jaehwan had heard on that day and the feather of the crow Sanghyuk had found from the yard of his house.

The way Sanghyuk saw it, there was no need to be afraid of the monster in your closet because in his experience, said monster is very friendly and adorable and it would be a shame to leave them all alone in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan this but it happened so I wrote it. I have no idea if there's gonna be more but there might.

It's winter.

Sanghyuk doesn't like winter as much as he likes the other seasons. Sure, it's fun to have snowball fights with friends but even at the age of 9, darkness makes him uneasy. He has small bubbles of light hidden all around his room and they come out naturally when he turns off his light but something about it still feels off. Something about the way the darkness only seems to get thicker when he pulls the curtains open makes him want to turn the lights back on. But he's not a coward. So instead, he grabs Paddins and Jujudee and pulls the covers up to his nose, the bubbles of light gravitating towards him.

"Hyukie~"

The sudden whisper makes Sanghyuk's heart jump to his throat but he isn't sure if it's because it scared him or because he's happy to see the owner of the voice again.

"I told you not to scare me, Jaehwan", Sanghyuk says, lower lip jutting out in a pout as the older boy sits down on the bed, a soft glow surrounding him. His lips are pink and plump and Sanghyuk wonders if they're as soft as they look. He's seen his parents and other adults kiss a lot but it always seemed gross to him. Who would want to touch another person's lips with their own?

(Sanghyuk would.)

"What are you thinking about?" Jaehwan asks, a smile dancing on his pretty lips and Sanghyuk tries not to blush.

"Nothing."

Jaehwan hums and flops down to the bed, Broken Bear safely tucked in between his chest and arm. The mattress doesn't dip under his weight and at first it seems weird to Sanghyuk but he soon realized nothing about Jaehwan was really normal. Sanghyuk doesn’t mind.

Jaehwan pads across the room to the window and pushes the curtain aside.

"What's this?" je asks, eyes wide with wonder as he runs his finger over the glass of the window. It’s frozen, with small, delicate patterns drawn onto the outer side of the glass. A pastel pink light bubble wanders around Jaehwan and bumps against the window, causing the ice to momentarily look pink. Sanghyuk laughs behind his hands as Jaehwan continued to be amazed by the ice.

"It's a kiss from the snowman we built", Sanghyuk finally says, grinning at Jaehwan who looks unsure whether or not he should believe Sanghyuk. He tosses Broken Bear at Sanghyuk who easily catches the teddy and hides it under his blanket.

Jaehwan looks absolutely scandalized. He climbs onto the bed and stares at Sanghyuk who's guarding his teddies carefully.

"Give him back", Jaehwan pleads, lips settling to a pout that looks absolutely adorable. Sanghyuk tilts his head to the side, and without thinking too much, he leans forward to press his lips gently against Jaehwan's.

Jaehwan's lips are soft and warm under Sanghyuk's but the feeling disappears in a heartbeat, as does Jaehwan. Sanghyuk is surrounded by darkness, his lips tingling a bit from the kiss and his heart promptly attempting to escape through his throat. After the initial shock, his heart sinks. He scared Jaehwan away. With tear-filled eyes, Sanghyuk attempts to see in the pitch black room but it's useless.

"Jaehwan", he breathes out but only silence replies. "Jaehwan, I don't like the dark, can you please come back?"

After what feels like a lifetime, Sanghyuk hears the telltale sound of his closet door opening. Two eyes, one blue and one amber, stare at him from the darkness. A strong pink glow surrounds the boy, illuminating the blush on his round cheeks.

"Why did you do that?" he asks, voice almost inaudible.

"Mom said that's what people do when they really like each other", Sanghyuk mumbles, blushing furiously as Jaehwan breaks into a wide grin, the light around him softening to a pleasant blue. Sanghyuk's favorite.

"Do you wanna know a secret? You have to promise you won't tell anyone else", Jaehwan says, taking back his place on the bed. Sanghyuk nods. Jaehwan hesitates for a second and then leans forward, brushing his nose against Sanghyuk’s and causing the boy to let out a small, surprised squeal. Jaehwan feels incredibly warm this close and Sanghyuk wonders why he’s never thought about having Jaehwan as his cuddle buddy.

Jaehwan smiles.

"I really like you too."


End file.
